Trust Game
by MirokuHoushi
Summary: Inuyasha attains strong anger for Kagome after finding she can't trust him. He goes through a touching outbreaking quest through his emotions to get the love and trust he needs form his friends. InuMir InuKag InuSan COMPLETE!
1. No Trust

Hi, I started this new story, Just Trust Me and yeah.....I think if you take the time to read it that you'll really like it! Please Read And Review!  
  
Disclaimer-Do Not Own Inuyasha  
  
"Kagome! Fall! I'll catch you! Hurry! He'll kill you!" Inuyasha shouted from the ground up to Kagome in the hands of a giant snake with arms. But Kagome could not. She was tossed to the ground easily but landed hard and fainted. Blood eagerly but slowly oozed out of the demon's scaly skin. It shrieked in pain as the sword and its wielder were thrown to the ground with a loud thump. The hero's back arched up and he bounced to the edge of the dock, half his body in water and the rest of his red attire showing. His hands stained with blood and his body twisted and crushed, it was a long battle. But the hero and the sword came through. Inuyasha was getting sick of fighting snakes.  
  
The body of his untold love lying limp on the brink of death and the rushing figures of faint colors of Sango and Miroku. They tiredly and exhaustedly carried Kagome and Inuyasha back to the hut which was not far off from where the attack came.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome lay still on the feather beds in the silent hut and in the oblivious village.  
  
"...Kagome...?" The first words spoken from either of the two since a few days, well, their comas were gone. Inuyasha looked to his side and saw her there, more wounded than he. But then again, his wounds were probably gone from his demon super healing capability. Kagome's eyes fluttered violently at the light until they adapted and she waited for whoever asked that to ask it again, so she could recognize the voice. She wasn't sure she wanted to turn her head just yet; it had been resting on a wood block for just under a week, her neck must've been as sore as even someone like Inuyasha could imagine.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again, even more concerned, he didn't know how long it had been since that battle, or how many wounds they all sustained and all these questions scared him. "Inu...yasha?" she asked weakly, eyes glistening, voice shaking, and body aching from the movement. Inuyasha smiled warmly with severe relief at the beautiful Kagome who had managed to turn her body to him and yawn and smile and hurt physically with each action.  
  
Both of them attempted to get up and both of them fell back down, hurting even more, but laughing, smiling. Inuyasha was the first to attain success; he stretched his muscles from head to toe and offered Kagome his hand. "Need help?" He asked with a smirk, obviously it hadn't taken him long to return to his normal state of mind. She took his hand with a giggle. Inuyasha yanked hard and ended up on the ground with Kagome on top of him. She straddled his waist and smirked triumphantly.  
  
The both started laughing again. Inuyasha rolled her over and reversed the position; suddenly both of them looked deep and passionate. Nothing wrong with a little romance after a 6 day rest. Inuyasha smiled and leaned in towards her lips, but careful not to touch. Every inch he approached aroused and scared Kagome. Was he going to kiss her? What would happen after? Does he like her like that? Her heart pounded as she ignored the aching bones in her body and told herself to just let him do it if he was going to. Then deal with it later; that was her specialty. She was surprised that so shortly after a trauma like what she experienced that she could just wake up and everything was back to normal, they had forgotten that battle already. Inuyasha's silver shining hair fell to her shoulders and his golden amber gaze locked with Kagome's eyes. But Inuyasha just leaned into her ear and whispered,  
  
"I can smell breakfast." Then he quickly got off of her and helped her up so they could walk an uncomforting walk of pain, ache and awkwardness.  
  
Chapter 1-Doesn't Trust Him  
  
As Kagome and Inuyasha sat down outside next to their wonderful friends, everyone's conversations fell silent. Sango and Miroku looked in awe as the two eagerly filled their readied bowls with noodles, and Kagome said, "Real food, real food, real food." Like she always did. That day, that morning, that hour, that minute, that second with Inuyasha and her friends and eating a great breakfast. She forgot about Kikyo, she forgot about Naraku, they didn't matter at quality time at breakfast. Koga was not someone in her head either. Home and Hojo and her friends, at this moment she only wanted to be around her friends and it made her happy. Because they all trusted each other...right? It seemed though, that something was bothering Inuyasha. Not Sango or Miroku dared ask.  
  
"How long were we asleep?" Kagome suddenly asked, trying to break the tension.  
  
"6 days." Inuyasha stated grumpily as he got up and began walking away. A short-lived reunion shattered.  
  
"What? Inuyasha? 6 days?! How can you tell?"  
  
"I can tell the patterns of the moon, it's a new moon tonight. I'm leaving."  
  
'That's Kagome's line.' Miroku thought, a little amused. But then he smiled, that there was really no awkwardness, after six days in a coma, everything was back to normal.  
  
That Night.  
  
Inuyasha sat grumpily leaning against a wall with one arm crossed around his raised knee and his other arm swung around Tetsusaiga's sheath. There had been as much angry arguments throughout the day as any other, and they were convinced, Inuyasha was going to go looking for fights the one time that he could not win them. His now black hair swayed lightly at the interruption of a breeze and his red Haori ruffled and inflated and deflated and his fingernails, that were not claws, briefly entertained the though of strangling the monk that was reaching to Sango but his eyes, his human eyes focused on the girl sleeping quietly and peacefully in the other room. Kagome, his Kagome, sometime soon he planned on telling her. Not tonight though. He cracked his knuckles a little, he was anticipating that a demon would attack him tonight, and he had a plan.  
  
And then he heard it, the distinct shriek of an approaching demon and all rose like none of them were ever sleeping in the first place.  
  
Inuyasha, stay here." Miroku ordered with a reassuring glance.  
  
"Hm." Inuyasha nodded and everyone looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"What? You're really going to stay?!" Sango yelled with a confused and surprised voice. Inuyasha shouted back in a snap.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna stay?! Something wrong with that? You just told me to!"  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Sango put her hand on Inuyasha's head to check for a fever.  
  
"I'm fine! I just need to...never mind, just go on before the demon gets to the village, yell if you need help."  
  
"Inuyasha? You just need to what? Ohh...I see, we'll go now." Miroku was filled with a new understanding as he eyed Kagome's room and then glanced mischievously at Inuyasha. This earned a very angry glare from the half demon in human form.  
  
"Inuyasha, I didn't know you had it in you. I'm so proud."  
  
Sango gave him a quizzical glance before walking out of the hut with him.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and slowly walked over to Kagome's room, careful not to make too much noise, they needed to talk about something.  
  
"Kagome?" He lightly shook her and she woke with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah? What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked drowsily as she rose to a sitting position.  
  
"Why didn't you fall when I asked you to...? You could've avoided most of those injuries if you...if you just...trusted me..."  
  
"What? Inuyasha, of course I trust you!" She seemed unprepared to answer his questions, and that's when the truth comes, when you're unprepared.  
  
"Then why didn't you fall? Why didn't you believe I'd catch you? Why do you keep this rosary around my neck?" Kagome gasped, Inuyasha was being extremely harsh in her opinion to ask her all these questions as soon as she woke.  
  
"Inuyasha...i didn't fall because I was scared...don't you ever get scared—  
  
"Half my life I'm scared, but that doesn't mean I can't go on, don't I make you feel safe?" Kagome looked deep into his eyes with her own gazing sadly onto his figure, she was hurt by his accusations.  
  
"Inuyasha...I keep that rosary around your neck because you get mad at me...because it's the only thing that..."  
  
"That what? Finish it, Kagome! Tell me! Spare me this agonizing torture of your lies! I'm sick of it!"  
  
"I keep that rosary around your neck because...it keeps you from leaving me...It tied us together, Inuyasha, I don't want our memories to disappear..."  
  
"If you trusted that I wouldn't let that happen...Kagome...if you trusted me at all, I wouldn't be leaving right now." And with that, his eyes tore from hers and he left the hut.  
  
The next Chapters will be like about Inuyasha asking Sango and Miroku if they trust him or not, and then it'll be really touching the things that happen...i wanna make it real touching. R/R Please!!! 


	2. Let Me Go

And here we are with the second chapter! I'm quite proud of this story, I haven't got a writer's block yet!

Just Trust Me-Let me Go 

Thanks the reviews glad you liked it!

fetchboy84 glad your digging it so far!

Snoochie and Scott Yeah, Im updating, so u better read it!

Adrian Winter Glad you like my style! Thanks a lot!

"If you trusted me at all...I wouldn't be leaving now."

And with that, his eyes brutally tore from hers and he left the hut. He ignored the battle cries of Miroku and Sango; he knew that they'd do fine.

'That rosary doesn't tie us together. We do that ourselves. She's just scared I'll hurt her if she doesn't have it. Probably thinks I'm still after the jewels she has. I can't believe I let myself fall into her trap.'

Inuyasha lived most his life never trusting anyone, when he trusted Kikyo he was pinned to a tree, now he finally let himself trust again and again he was deceived. The night wind blew a chilly feeling into the spines of all and the green leaves swirled in mini tornadoes. Somewhere, next to a village, a demon threatened life and fire crackled. The sparks flew up red and slowly swayed up into nothingness.

But Inuyasha walked the opposite direction of the fight where he knew Sango and Miroku were handling the situation. Neither of them noticed him leaving as they finished the demon off.

Miroku complimented his friend generously,

"Phew! That was a close one! Good work handling it, Sango!"

Sango smiled, hoping he wasn't taking this opportunity as a door to her behind. She really didn't want to hit him. She really didn't want him to ruin his own compliments and turn them into methods of flirting.

But sure enough, his hand found its prize...but Sango didn't slap him, she just looked at him and then turned around and walked away. Something about the look she gave him made him a little ashamed. Miroku preferred being slapped much more than a look like that.

Miroku never told Sango why he groped her. She never really asked him though. The truth was, he hated being in those situations, situations where he might regret making a certain decision. If Miroku got too close to Sango, he knew he'd only hurt her when he died. So he groped her, whenever it seemed that he was ready to change and even commit, it wasn't meant to be.

'And then it reminds me of the creature I really am. I'm a half breed. A dirty disgusting half breed. It's like she only sees the demon in me. Or maybe she's sickened by my half demon part.'

As he was walking he spotted someone he needed to see. Someone that never left him alone, someone he could always go to no matter the circumstances.

"Kikyo." He wasn't surprised as he approached her and saw her turn around. Her figure was unusually filled with feeling and like she was unready for something she had to do.

'I have to let you go...' She thought with a melancholy stare towards him, something he had not wished nor expected to see.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes but she spoke before he could,

"Inuyasha, you seem most confused this new month. Chuckle and it's been a while since I've seen you in your human form. I've always found it more comfortable than you in your normal figure—

But Inuyasha was sick of everyone preferring his human side.

"Why...? Because I'm a dirty half breed the normal way? Because now I'm weak and you can torment me or manipulate me? Oh, wait, you always do that no matter what form I'm in." Inuyasha's voice was calm but fed up as he chuckled in between a few words.

"I'm fine that you speak to me this way. After all, you are always ill tempered in human form, I like that." She smiled towards him which made him soften.

"I'm sorry..." He said and sat down, quite sure she wasn't going to try anything. His black hair blew up and fell as he went to his sitting position and his legs and arms crossed. "But I know all about your ideas for me. So don't pretend like their secrets. You want me to go with you. Well go to hell. Why can't you let me go? I love you but I ain't leaving." 

Now Kikyo realized that his softer voice was a simple deception for her to fall into. And she frowned as he said those harsh words. He was in a bad mood tonight.

"So you still do love me?" She asked with a hopeful tone that Inuyasha couldn't remember her using for at least fifty years. 

"I don't know...because if what we have is love, look what it gave to us." He looked away, ok, she was always there for him to talk to, but these conversations were getting old. Although, this particular subject, about whether it was love or not was interesting.

As amusing as these conversations were, Inuyasha was tired of fighting, he was getting sick of carrying sorrow, regret and everything else everyone left him with.

He was not going to be the victim.

"I'm leaving." He got up in an attempt to walk away but failed as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he shivered.

Not matter what Inuyasha did, he couldn't tear from Kikyo. He needed to do it quick and harsh if he wanted to avoid being manipulated.

He shook Kikyo's hand off him roughly and whipped around with a hard glare.

She gasped in surprise, Inuyasha never did things like this to her.

"I said go to hell! I hate you, Kikyo! Yeah, I said it! I don't know if I love you, but I hate every aspect of your entire being!! I don't know if I can trust you, I don't even know what you want from me! What do you want me to do?! Where should I go?! Tell me, because I'm dying to know!!" He finished especially loudly as he looked furiously at her. 

"Nowhere, Inuyasha." She said with a smile like she had accomplished something, not something evil but something that would help him. Only when he let go of her could she do the same, and he just let go of her, this made her proud, she could finally let him go.

"Do what you want to do, go where you want to go." Kikyo then turned and walked away, leaving Inuyasha dumbfound.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

Inuyasha turned around again but slowly and walked away, not turning back. That made him feel better. But he felt bad for taking it out on Kikyo, every bad thought about her that he ever even considered came out without warning. The pebbles that drizzled from the sky hid whether or not tears shed from his eyes. If you had seen him, youd've doubted he was crying but just a little sad and a lot bored.

After a few hours of dodging the shouts of his friends calling his name, Inuyasha finally got the rest he wanted up in a tree that took trouble to climb in his human form.

'This is a swell tree.' He thought as he climbed it with difficulty.

The rain that came pouring down even harder didn't stop his friends, which he felt bad for leaving them hanging. Kagome pled confused, pretending as though she didn't even know a demon came and that Inuyasha stayed and what a liar.

She was just worried about him, Inuyasha made her feel as bad about herself as anyone ever had.

"I do trust him..." She muttered incoherently as Sango and Miroku reentered the hut. 

Inuyasha heard those silent words a few miles away in his head but quickly shook it off, not wanting to feel like he was wrong. If he was, it would mean he was going to feel really bad and have to beg for Kagome's forgiveness. The brief streak of blue in the sky accompanied the rain and shortly after a loud boom. Thunder, lightning and water all fell rapidly from the unmerciful, dark skies.

A bolt outlined briefly Inuyasha's face and illuminated his figure. How was he to get to sleep?

The next Day

Surprising as it may be, Inuyasha awoke with a renewed sense of strength and revitalization.

But then he realized it was lunch, he had slept a long time.

He hopped from his tree and stretched and shook his head, making his silver hair spin out of control. He jumped around in circles, trying to prepare his muscles for whatever they might be doing today. He yawned with a small smile and then remembered the other night with the conversation he had with Kagome and then Kikyo.

"Ah, crap."

Then he noticed a chuckling monk in front of him.

"How long have you been there?" Inuyasha demanded angrily, giving Miroku a death glare.

"Just long enough to see your super wake up dance." He smirked happily.

"We were all worried about you, where did you go, Inuyasha?" Miroku was concerned and curious.

"Duh, I came here obviously."

"But why?" He asked as he eyed Inuyasha's tree.

"Doesn't matter. But I was thinking of something, I need to ask you something, so don't freak out on me, ok?"

Miroku merely nodded, having some idea that a friendly conversation last night went bad.

"Do you trust me?" He was very simple and tried to be as straight as possible. Inuyasha needed to find out who his friends were.

"Hmm? Of course, what kind of question is that?" He seemed confused at the sudden change in subject matter.

"Oh...I see..." Inuyasha wasn't satisfied, after all, what else could Miroku say? Was he supposed to say no? No. Inuyasha was just looking for a stronger answer. As he started walking away, he heard Miroku's voice.

"I trust you with my life." He called to him with his back turned.

Inuyasha turned to him and smiled warmly, Miroku also turned around and gave him a thumbs up.

"Miroku...thanks."

That cheered him up a little bit, he really did have friends, and good ones. The best ones around.

"And do you trust me?" Miroku asked as he raised an eyebrow in question, but jokingly.

Inuyasha tried his best to be serious as he answered,

"Miroku...I would gladly put my life in your hands." Then they both started to laugh, that was the biggest lie.

"But seriously...you're a great guy, Miroku." Inuyasha wasn't going to look vulnerable and say that Miroku was the best friend guy could have. That would make him look soft.

"That makes me happy, Inuyasha. I'm glad we had this talk."

Aww, that was just a feel good chapter at the end, huh? I liked it. Lol, ok, I'l stop talking about what you just read. Just REVIEW!!!


	3. In Your Hands

Chapter 3!!

Do Not Own Inuyasha

THIS IS A KAGOME/INUYASHA FIC. Sango and Inuyasha may share some intimate moments but it's strictly about friendship.

"That makes me happy, Inuyasha, I'm glad we had this talk." Miroku said with his charming smile.

Inuyasha walked away without saying anything in reply, but that did feel good, being sure he had a great friend who trusted him. He was beginning to feel the need for more, he wanted a whole world of friends...then he struck himself with his fist, Miroku was ok, but a whole world of him...?

No.

But he did want those he cared about to feel the same way.

After everything she did for him, Inuyasha could hardly ask Sango for her trust.

Either way, he had to try.

Although, Inuyasha needed a nap.

Back where Kagome stood, she was still very put out by Inuyasha's accusations. She remembered everything she had said to him before, the wild things she accused him of even before hearing his side. Kagome guessed this is what she got in return. She remembered him questioning her about the rosary around his neck.

She couldn't take this anymore, she needed to find him, the forest was her first and obvious choice. She got up, feeling a surge of sore bones in return. She remembered that she had not moved in a while, ever since she couldn't find Inuyasha, she just sat, thinking. If Inuyasha saw her there, in that pitiful position of a girl filled with sorrow, he'd have to apologize, it's a good thing he was napping in a tree somewhere a few miles away.

Inuyasha awoke that night, mildly disappointed that he slept so long, after all, he just woke up, then he went back to sleep for at least 5 hours.

Kagome gave up looking for him, she couldn't possibly find him in such a big forest.

Inuyasha leapt from the tree to smell the sweet smell of peach and other sweet scents very close by. He knew this wasn't Kagome, and it wasn't Kikyo, sure as hell wasn't Miroku. It was Sango.

Inuyasha lightly smiled to himself,

'This is my chance to make another friend.' Then he felt like a sissy saying that, like on those cartoons little kids watched.

He made an excuse for himself, he never had friends before, didn't matter.

As Inuyasha cautiously made his rough way through the bushes and uneven dirt and rock, he slowly started to make out another scent. And that was hot water. Sango must've been bathing. He blushed a little, he couldn't really interrupt her in the bath, could he? Well, in either case, the cool, soothing mist eased his senses and relieved his tense body. And the fat green leaves were graced with the little extra weight of water droplets and Sango's sweet fruit scent filled the whole area of the forest.

But Inuyasha was too late to stop himself from interrupting her; she heard the rustles from the disturbed plants. She whipped to the place where she heard it.

"Is that you, Miroku?" She asked, a bit worried, because at this time of night, it could've been a demon or something.

Inuyasha panicked, he didn't want to seem like a lecher and have his reputation tainted and be smacked and be called a pervert.

She slowly reached for her weapon on the rock next to her until she was relieved by an answer.

"Yes it's me." Miroku said, looking to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nearly gasped to see Miroku also behind a bush.

He gave Inuyasha a lecherous smile, grinning from cheek to cheek. Inuyasha in return, glared back. This was all done in silent to prevent from Sango noticing Inuyasha as well.

"Miroku...should I throw my Hiraikotsu?" Sango asked sincerely, not hearing him leaving.

Miroku sighed and got up to leave, only to receive a rare

'Thank you' smile from Inuyasha. Miroku gave a thumbs up, he waited a fair distance for Inuyasha to return, and then question him pervertedly like he always did. Inuyasha got up silently and walked to Miroku.

"Inuyasha, I'm surprised at you, first you wanted time alone with Kagome and now you're spying on Sango, you've become just like me."

"We are nothing alike!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Then why were you spying?" He asked mischievously.

"By the time I figured out someone was in the hot springs, I was already there."

"Please, Inuyasha, I invented that excuse, it doesn't work."

They continued like that for a while until Inuyasha started strangling him but Miroku, with his holy powers, overpowered him for a brief moment.

"Inuyasha, please, don't be foolish, if even I could pin you down, imagine how easy it would be for demons to hurt you or have their ways with you." Miroku smirked, but frowned when Inuyasha easily regained control and ended up being the one pinning him.

"Inuyasha, why were you there, at the hot springs?" Miroku was just curious now; he knew Inuyasha would not be so indecent as to peek on his friends.

Inuyasha got up off of him,

Chapter 3-What I Will Put In Her Hands

"I wanted to ask Sango something."

Then he walked away, determined to ask Sango his question, leaving Miroku dumbfound of a better explanation.

Inuyasha sat back down with a little grunt, behind the bushes, before the hot springs where Sango remained bathing.

His little grunt made Sango wonder if someone was there again.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice was strong, she warned any lechers to beat it.

Inuyasha once again panicked, he only meant to ask her once she had gotten out.

"Uh...It's me.......Inuyasha...." He felt so stupid, and he blushed a little.

"Inu....Yasha? What are you doing? Did Miroku put you up to this?"

"No, sadly....."

'Oh my god.....' He blushed deeper, how was he to get out of this one.

"Ok....i know you're not.....er.....—"Being a Miroku? Of course not."

He suddenly regained all his cool once more and crossed his arms, Sango couldn't even see him but she could practically hear his return of arrogance.

"I wanted to ask you something...but... ... ...I think it can wait." He attempted to rise only to be held back by Sango's beautiful voice.

"Come join me, Inuyasha." She offered, he blushed at her proposal.

"W-what?" He asked, a little shocked.

"You don't have to, I just thought we could both use some company. I wouldn't mind having you around, as long as you don't pull a Miroku." She giggled at the thought of Inuyasha ever taking interest in such things.

Inuyasha chuckled,

"Yeah, sure, I guess I could go for a little dip."

'God, that sounded gay, guys don't say dip.' He mentally kicked himself.

He emerged from the bushes and immediately but subtly averted his gaze from her upper naked body and to the ground instead.

She smiled lightly; she liked seeing this side of Inuyasha, tense and less calm. She turned around to allow him to remove his clothes.

Sango heard the light thud of his red over shirt and then his white shirt beneath it followed by his pants.

Completely naked and vulnerable, Inuyasha blushed, really hoping she would not turn before he was able to conceal himself in the hot springs.

But then, noticing that Sango seemed quite calm and relaxed, he decided that he should be too. Inuyasha took his time planning how he would surprise her and get her back for making him tense.

He backed up a little and then jumped in the water with a wild splash, scaring Sango into a gasp.

"Ow, hot! Hot!!" Inuyasha exclaimed frantically, and immediately getting out of the water.

Sango laughed playfully at his sudden sting of heat.

But her laugh turned into a gasp and a blush when she saw him get out of the water, and yes, still very naked.

She turned around again, but then wondered,

'Would he be offended if I looked? Would he be offended if I didn't?' She decided to turn her head so slightly so she could....What?! So she could see him naked without her noticing? She gasped and sighed.

Unfortunately for Sango, Inuyasha saw her little maneuver.

"You see? It isn't as easy as it seems to resist new things, is it? You shouldn't be so hard on Miroku, he just has a weak immune system to temptation."

Deciding to get off this topic about naked people and temptation, Sango asked,

"What is it that you wanted to ask me, Inuyasha?" Her voice was filled with an unusual curiosity, one that said she was a little nervous.

Inuyasha sensed but pretended not to know.

"I wanted to ask you......Sigh...I wanted to ask you how much you...how much you would put in my hands...I know it's stupid—

"No it's not...I wonder that all the time about people around me. That's a totally fair question. Let's play a game. I put something in your hands, you put something in mine, and we see who trusts each other more, up for it?"

Inuyasha smirked and nodded,

Sango smiled joyfully,

"You know how many times I have been attacked in a hot spring? I'm trying to be calm in the place where I am most cautious. So, Inuyasha, I'm going to close my eyes, something I've never done before in a hot spring. But, since you're here, I think I'm going to let go of my thoughts of danger and just drift off for a while. I'm putting that in your hands...your turn."

"I like this game, ok, Sango...I have a lot of secrets, no one in the world knows any of my secrets, I'm going to put one in your hands." Inuyasha swam up to her and whispered in her ear,

"No way!!" Sango exclaimed, as giddy as a little school girl, covering her mouth, then stopped. She felt stupid for acting that way, she was never giddy enough to even giggle.

"Ok...so you have a tail—"Shh! Remember, you can't tell, it's in your hands."

She nodded and paused for a second. She was going to keep it in, ever since she met Inuyasha, she wanted to touch his ears. But she kept it in because she was a warrior, not a girl. She was not going to ask to see his tail.

"Ok...Now, my turn. Inuyasha...you know, I'm a warrior, I've never let anyone hold me because I like to stand on my own two feet.

To some people, that seems like lack of trust because I think that there's a possibility that they can't help me. Warriors don't give trust, but, I'm going to trust you as my friend to hold me and to guide me. Can you do that, Inuyasha?" She asked curiously as she pushed herself backwards into Inuyasha's arms. He caught her and smiled,

"I can do anything." He whispered as he slowly guided her around the hot spring. Neither of them realized that their naked bodies were touching. After a minute or so, Sango turned around anyway and gently pushed off of him, blushing at the realization of Inuyasha and his ahem!!

Either way, they continued.

"My turn. As a half breed, I wasn't really accepted too too much around the block. Because of that, I don't believe anyone would accept me even if they say they would. I'm going to believe and trust that you accept me, Sango, for who I am."

Sango smiled,

"That means a lot. Thank you, Inuyasha. I can't really beat that, you win, now come on, let's get out, I think we need to sleep."

Sango was the first to rise and next, Inuyasha. They both blushed, seeing each other naked for a brief moment.

They dried off and put their clothes back on.

But now they were lost, or Inuyasha pretended to be. He just didn't want to go back quite yet, he didn't want to face what Kagome had to say to him.......

That night, Sango hopped up the tree Inuyasha was on for some warmth. It was windy and cold.

Inuyasha held her gently and smiled,

"Don't get used to this, Sango, we're still friends but this is a one time thing."

"Too bad, I kind of like this side of you."

"Yea, go to sleep."

Wow, so long! Now Im lazy...

REVIEW!!


	4. So Damn Perfect

HI This is the LAST chapter!! REVIEW IT PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha in full or in part_

_So Damn Perfect_

Inuyasha awoke with Sango peacefully asleep in his arms. He blushed but then grunted and grumpily hopped from the tree, forcing her head onto the branch and waking her. She rubbed her head slowly and felt a splitting headache come on.

"Inuyasha?" She asked drowsily.

"Feh."

He walked away with his arms in opposite sleeves. But his traverse was stopped by his friend's voice.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

He paused but asked nicely,

"Kagome is not to know about this, ok?" He asked with a soft tone.

"...Sure, but, why not?" She asked. There was a tiny hint of disappointment in her voice and though it was small, it hit him with such burning and deep resonation. Every emotion in a voice was magnified harshly and intensely for his poor dog ears. There was only one thing he could think of to vanquish her subtle disappointment,

"Because...I'm putting that in your hands."

Little did they know, Miroku wasn't exactly jumping for joy when he saw the two wake up together in each other's arms. They thought that their secret was well kept.

After calming himself down, Miroku left from spying one the scene.

"But, Inuyasha...you don't want to be keeping anything from Kagome, do you?" Sango asked with concern for the soon to be couple.

"What are you talking about? Why should Kagome know my whole life?" He asked, his harsh tone accompanied him once more.

"Because...I know you love her, and she loves you...she trusts you—

He interrupted her, and though blushing at her statements of their love, he ignored it.

"Sango, I know Kagome, she'll take it the wrong way..."

She looked down for a moment and then replied.

"Maybe you're right, but you shouldn't live with a guilty conscience."

"You're acting like we did something wrong! Do you regret what happened? All we did was tell each other how much we trusted one another. Besides, you make it sound like Kagome and I are something but—

"Aren't you?" Sango questioned curiously and suspiciously, she knew what was going on between the two in question.

Inuyasha frowned, wondering really how deep his relationship with Kagome went.

"All that matters, is that you want to be with her, and she wants to be with you. So go and be with her!" She ordered firmly.

Inuyasha gasped, she was right, she was so right.

But before he could be with her, he needed to clear things up.

Sango gave him a light shove in the direction of the village; he obediently walked towards Kagome, who was a walk away in the village.

Dreaming

Finally, her eyes found his and his golden eyes and dog ears and silver hair captivated her. His strong arms took her for himself without the intension to let go. Kagome's raven hair twirled about as she leapt into his embrace. The butterflies and sparkles and all the green, everything momentarily revolved around the two radiating, perfect beings of nature.

The sun's dividing rays and the trees' undying leaves and the flowers' eternal beauty.

Inuyasha's final words before the dream ended were,

"Everything was made for you and me."

End Dream

Kagome woke up just moments after the hut entrance swayed open from the left hand of a lecher monk.

"Oi, Kagome, you're awake, good morning."

"Good morning, Miroku." She greeted with a yawn.

"I don't mean to rush things but, when do you think we should continue our search for the jewel shards?" Miroku asked as politely as he ever got.

"Soon, probably after I talk to Inuyasha."

She groaned, she couldn't believe that was a dream, it felt so real.

"Indeed, Kagome, but he is currently having private time with a friend." Miroku was first shocked to see him with Sango earlier, but was quick to realize Inuyasha's pure goal, and pure enough it was.

Immediately though, Kagome thought of Kikyo that Inuyasha was with, Sango was one of the last people on her mind.

A chain reaction started and Kagome went through all the things of how she couldn't compare to Kikyo.

'I could die for him...If I kill myself it would just prove how jealous I am.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the view of Inuyasha coming out of the forest with none other than Sango who immediately left his side.

"I need to talk to Kagome." Inuyasha stated plainly as he stared only at her, Miroku and Sango sensed the intensity and sensitivity of his voice and his gaze.

"Aye, Inuyasha, we'll be inside."

"Inuyasha, were you with...Sango?" The question poured out of her with such curiosity and speed that Kagome was embarrassed. Her voice was filled with wonder,

'Since when did Inuyasha have private moments with Sango?'

She wasn't mad or upset, she was almost laughing.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked.

Suddenly, thoughts of hurtful moments came rushing back to them and piercing feelings of remorse ached both their hearts.

"Yes...but before anything else...I need to ask you...did you cry that night?" His voice was softer than ever, he was scared that he lost Kagome that night, he couldn't be sure of how this conversation was going to end.

She gasped, seeing his sad, glistening amber eyes.

"You did....didn't you?" He was almost shaking,

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Kagome."

It was a while before either of them said anything, but in between it all, Kagome's eyes burned and stung with warm drops of her melancholy state. She realized that the sparkles she saw earlier in her dream were probably her tears.

"Inuyasha, I keep thinking that whenever we try to open up to each other, we get in an argument. It's like we're not allowed to be together."

Inuyasha frowned, he agreed, they did get in a lot of arguments, but he wasn't expecting a perfect fairytale and he was slightly irritated by Kagome's unrealism.

"Kagome, that's life, the world doesn't revolve around us. The universe wasn't created so we could be together."

Kagome looked at the serious expressions that crossed his features.

She didn't understand, the only two things she knew were that she trusted him and that she loved him.

"Inuyasha—

Suddenly, Inuyasha's mind let go all the bitter things he ever wanted to say.

"Don't even start! When I came here you thought I was with Kikyo! What's that show?! Does that show trust to you?! Cause it tells me you still don't know me! It shows me that you don't give a damn if you assume way too excessively!! I'm tired of arguing over things that you think I started!! I'm sick of you thinking that you're always the last person I think of, like you're the only person I don't care about, like you're always left out! I'm fed up with your lack of trust!!" He finished his screaming with a to die for yell in her face.

Kagome's eyes went a little misty, and she retaliated.

"You...You asshole! You think you know it all?! So what if I don't always look at the terrible facts? Stop treating me like you know how I feel! Like you know how I act or what I want!! You stupid...how could you...how dare you? You, I love you, and I trust you, but you couldn't believe that! Because you're so much better than me, you've never had a single moment of flaw, where you weren't sure of something. Where you couldn't go on...no one's ever had to forgive you for something because you're so damn perfect! Right?! Guess what?! You're perfect, and that makes you worthless!! Perfect isn't even mortal, perfect is disgusting!" She began relentlessly swinging her arms at him, which he grabbed forcefully.

'Perfect is...worthless...am I...worthless? Well, I'm not perfect.' He thought sullenly and sadly.

She struggled hard to break free but Inuyasha stared and held her arms still.

"I'm not...! I'm not perfect, Kagome! Nobody's perfect!" He screamed angrily and submissively.

'Thank God...' Kagome thought with a mental sigh. She was so scared of what the outcome of all her words would've been.

"I'm not perfect either, but I trust you...and I love you."

Inuyasha slowly wiped tears from her eyes and gazed straight into them.

"I'm..." He started shaking,

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean!!—

"I don't care! Inuyasha, that doesn't matter to me!" She smiled so warm for him it almost made him fall. All she wanted to hear him acknowledge was that no one was perfect, not even her.

"Kagome, I love you so much."

And this extra acknowledgment was not something she was completely prepared for.

Maybe people or demons or half demons weren't perfect, but that moment was.

_The End_

Hope you all liked this story!!

Im gonna make a sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It be about Kagome finding out about that night he had with Sango and of course, taking it the wrong way.


	5. Sequel!

Ok guys, the sequel to this fic is in strong progress. It should be up very soon, so please look out for it. I know i already told you about this but there's a full summary and interesting pointshere.

Back in the first fic, Inuyasha had spent an odd night getting closer to Sango. It seemed like they were becoming good friends and keeping strictly at that. They were comfortable comforting and trusting each other and for a little closure, spent the night near each other. Inuyasha finally gathers up his courage to confront Kagome on the important things he needs from her (trust, love, etc.) Making up for their heated argument, Kagome and Inuyasha become a romantic item in strong love and passion.

_This fic_ around: Though there were no sexual aspects in Inuyasha's experience with Sango, Kagome learns of the entire event and takes it vengefully the wrong way. Inuyasha's anger toward her reaction drives him to make her jealous. Intending to make Kagome angry by spending more time with Sango, Inuyasha realizes more than trust for the demon-slayer. Could he really fall in love with Sango? Or will his loyalty to Kagome overcome…?


End file.
